Un pas de trop?
by Liloo chan
Summary: Il y a un moment où ce que l'on ressent pour quelqu'un devient trop fort. Bien trop fort pour continuer à aimer en silence. On finit par se confesser, plein d'espoir et d'appréhension. Et puis, la dure réalité nous rattrape. 93. Shounen aï.


**Note :** Bon, encore une fic écrite sur un moment d'inspiration… Une fic que j'ai longuement hésité avant de poster. Mais après deux avis différents, je me suis dis que je pouvais quand même la mettre en ligne. Je n'aurais pas écrit ceci pour rien après tout.

Je tiens tout de même à vous dire que si vous n'aimez pas les fics qui laissent aux lecteurs un sentiment d'inachevé, ne vous donnez surtout pas la peine de lire cette petite fic ! Personnellement, je l'aime bien comme ça, mais bon…

Cette fic est un **One-shot** et ça le restera ! _(A moins qu'une envie subite et incontrôlable de faire une suite me prenne d'assaut… Sait-on jamais…)_

Sanzo et Goku ne m'appartiennent pas et sont la propriété exclusive de Kazuya Minekura.

* * *

Un pas de trop ?

« Qu'est-ce que tu regardes ! » Grogna Sanzo de manière plus qu'irritée tout en abaissant son journal et en levant les yeux sur Goku. C'était bien la quinzième fois depuis qu'ils étaient montés dans la chambre qu'ils partageaient que le moine surprenait le jeune yokai à le dévisager longuement et intensément, et il ne comptait plus le nombre de fois que ceci était arrivé ces dernières semaines.

Sanzo n'avait jusqu'à présent rien dit concernant le comportement douteux de Goku. Ce qu'il se passait dans la tête de ce dernier n'était pas son affaire, particulièrement après avoir dormi plus d'une semaine à la belle étoile. Il aspirait seulement à se détendre en lisant tranquillement les nouvelles concernant le Togenkyô (1). Cependant, ceci était apparemment trop demandé et il savait bien qu'il n'aurait pas la paix tant que Goku ne lui aurait pas dit ce qui lui trottait dans la tête.

- Euh… rien… rien du tout… répondit Goku qui tourna rapidement la tête pour s'intéresser au paysage nocturne se dessinant derrière la fenêtre qui supportait son front.

- Te fous pas de moi ! Si tu as quelque chose à dire et bien dis-le, au lieu de me fixer tout le temps ! C'est vraiment chiant ! Sur ces propos, Sanzo jeta son journal sur la table et attrapa son paquet de cigarettes qui traînait dessus. Il coinça une cigarette entre ses lèvres avant de la mettre en contact avec la flamme de son briquet. Après une première bouffée de fumée, il se tourna en direction de Goku comme pour lui signifier qu'il était prêt à l'écouter.

Un silence obstiné perdura de longues minutes pendant que les yeux de Goku restaient collés sur la vitre et que ceux de Sanzo étaient posés sur le yokai, semblant guetter le moindre mouvement de manière suspicieuse. Oh, saru ! Interpella le blond de manière autoritaire, décidant qu'il ne gaspillerait pas une minute de plus pour de tels enfantillages. Goku sursauta très légèrement, mais ceci n'échappa pas aux yeux perçants de Sanzo.

Etant on ne peut plus conscient que le petit cinéma de Goku durerait jusqu'à ce que ce dernier lui ait fait part de ses contrariétés, Sanzo se leva pour se rapprocher de lui. Quand le brun remarqua la silhouette longiligne du moine s'avancer sur lui alors que celle-ci se reflétait dans la vitre, il délaissa d'un mouvement vif le rebord de la fenêtre. Sans lever le regard sur Sanzo qui s'était arrêté à quelques centimètres de lui, il ouvrit la bouche précipitamment comme pris par un élan de panique :

- Ah eh euh… Je… j'ai besoin… de prendre l'air ». Et aussi vite qu'il avait bafouillé ses mots, Goku était sorti en trombe de la chambre, laissant par son action intempestive, un Sanzo plus que perplexe.

Après avoir fixé pendant un temps indéterminé la porte par laquelle Goku s'était pratiquement enfui, Sanzo enleva ses lunettes pour les ranger dans une des manches de sa robe blanche. Il quitta ensuite cette dernière et la posa sur une chaise avant de faire usage du cendrier. De manière absente, il tourna et retourna le mégot entre son pouce et son indexe, l'écrasant toujours plus à l'intérieur du cercle métallique.

Ses doigts se mirent bientôt à remuer le dépôt de cendres qui s'y était accumulé et il retira finalement sa main. Ses yeux s'attardèrent un instant sur son journal mais il devait bien admettre que l'attitude déconcertante de Goku lui avait tout bonnement coupé son envie de lire. Il s'étendit alors sur le plus grand lit de la pièce qu'il avait précédemment et sans grande surprise proclamé comme étant le sien, puis croisa ses bras derrière sa tête.

Les regards insistants et répétés que le jeune yokai lui lançait à longueur de journée l'avaient tout d'abord énervé, mais après ce qu'il venait de se passer, il était maintenant intrigué. Il commençait à croire que Goku lui cachait quelque chose d'important. Non pas qu'il tenait absolument à tout savoir du yokai, mais quelque chose lui disait que quoique pouvait perturber Goku, Sanzo était concerné.

« Ch' baka saru… » Souffla Sanzo, se tournant sur le côté pour faire face au mur. Il ferma les paupières et tenta de se vider l'esprit. Ce n'était pas tous les jours qu'il pouvait profiter d'un matelas confortable. Goku finirait par lui parler de toute façon. Tôt ou tard.

**…**

Une heure plus tard, alors qu'il n'était toujours pas parvenu à trouver le sommeil, la porte de la chambre s'ouvrit doucement pour se refermer après seulement quelques secondes dans un bruit sourd. Le blond ne bougea pas, sachant que c'était Goku qui revenait de sa promenade. Bien qu'il n'avait pas éteint la lampe de chevet qui éclairait faiblement la pièce, Sanzo espérait que Goku le penserait endormi. Il était maintenant bien tard, et ils avaient tous deux besoin de repos.

Il attendit que Goku se dirige vers son lit, mais aucun son de pas ne parvint à ses oreilles. Il allait se retourner pour voir pourquoi Goku s'était arrêté au seuil de la porte, lorsqu'il entendit le yokai se déplacer finalement dans la pièce. Sanzo se demanda un instant pour quelle raison Goku marchait avec autant de précaution. On aurait dit qu'il faisait tout pour éviter que le plancher craque sous son poids. Ce qui surprit d'avantage le moine, c'est qu'au lieu de se rendre jusqu'au lit du brun, les pas de celui-ci trouvèrent leur chemin jusqu'au sien pour s'arrêter juste devant.

Sanzo entre ouvrit légèrement les yeux mais s'interdit tout autre mouvement. Même si Goku s'était peut-être enfin décidé à lui faire part de ce qui le tracassait, Sanzo n'avait pas envie de l'entendre maintenant. Ca pouvait bien attendre le lendemain, quand il serait reposé. Il attendit que Goku abandonne et retourne vers son propre lit. Mais une fois de plus, ce dernier sembla resté immobile pendant un moment. Tout à coup, Goku l'appela d'une petite voix bien trop timide au goût de Sanzo.

- Sanzo ? … Tu…tu dors ? Le blond choisit de ne pas répondre. La nervosité évidente dans la voix du yokai venait de le rendre mal à l'aise. Cette fois, il était sûr de vouloir mettre en attente leur discussion. Bien qu'il ne comprenait pas réellement pourquoi, son instinct lui disait que c'était la bonne décision. Plusieurs minutes suivirent la question de Goku, sans qu'aucun bruit, ni mouvement ne viennent perturber l'atmosphère figée de la chambre, puis les yeux de Sanzo s'écarquillèrent considérablement quand il sentit des doigts tremblant frôler ses cheveux avec délicatesse.

Ce que Goku était en train de faire, il n'en avait pas la moindre idée. Il avait d'abord pensé à éloigner la main du yokai, puis décida finalement de ne rien faire. Il était possible qu'après tout Goku tentait de voir s'il était vraiment endormi. Sanzo râla intérieurement. Pourquoi Goku ne pouvait-il pas aller se coucher ? Sa précédente hypothèse fut très vitecontredite lorsque les doigts de Goku se mirent à jouer lentement avec ses mèches blondes.

Sanzo était à présent confus. Le yokai ne l'avait jamais touché de cette façon. Avait-il attendu qu'il pense qu'il soit endormi pour le faire ? Etait-ce la première fois d'ailleurs ? D'autres questions allaient s'ajouter dans sa tête quand il reteint soudainement son souffle. La main de Goku s'était aventurée dans son cou pour le caresser doucement ! Cette fois, il ne voyait plus aucune raison de feinter son sommeil. D'un geste brusque, il écarta la main profane avec la sienne et se redressa sur son lit.

« Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ! Cria-t-il tout en imposant un regard furieux au yokai. Celui-ci venait de faire un immense bond en arrière et Sanzo releva aussitôt l'expression de terreur qui venait dessiner les traits de son visage.

- Tu… tu ne dormais… pas ? Questionna Goku alors qu'il tentait désespérément d'avaler sa salive.

- De toute évidence non, répondit sèchement Sanzo avant d'ajouter d'un air écoeuré, mais peut-être que tu aurais préféré ? Sanzo fulminait. Goku avait voulu profiter de son sommeil pour… pour quoi faire au juste ? Il n'en savait rien, mais il allait très vite le savoir. Il était à présent en colère et l'apaisement de celle-ci n'attendrait pas que le jour ce lève. Il s'assit promptement sur son lit, son regard se durcissant sur Goku. Il remarqua que le yokai tremblait de tout son corps, comme s'il venait d'être surpris en train d'accomplir la pire des ignominies. Ce qui en fait l'était pour Sanzo.

- Je… je… je… Comprenant qu'il n'arrivait pas à trouver de mots pour justifier ses gestes, Goku préféra se taire et recula maladroitement jusqu'à son lit. Ses jambes subitement molles l'abandonnèrent quand elles touchèrent le rebord du meuble. Il s'assit lourdement sur le matelas qui protesta d'un couinement aigu avant de s'allonger dessus et de rouler sur le côté, espérant sans doute se faire oublier.

- Oh non saru, ne crois pas que tu vas t'en tirer comme ça ! Tu agis vraiment bizarrement depuis quelques temps, et je crois qu'il est temps que tu me dises ce qu'il se passe dans ta petite tête de macaque ! Maugréa Sanzo tout en se mettant sur ses pieds avant de réduire la distance qui le séparait du yokai. Il le retourna sans management en l'attrapant par l'épaule, mais relâcha immédiatement sa prise lorsqu'il vit les yeux dorés apeurés et rougis par les larmes qui s'en échappaient.

La colère de Sanzo s'atténua un peu pour faire place à une certaine inquiétude. Il trouvait la réaction de Goku bien excessive… Si quelqu'un devait se mettre à pleurer c'était plutôt lui. Goku lui avait sûrement refilé les germes de la bêtise en le touchant ainsi… ou peut-être qu'il s'agissait de quelque chose de plus grave qu'il ne pensait…

Goku essuya ses joues du mieux qu'il le put, s'efforçant de se reprendre, puis marmonna faiblement :

- Dé… désolé… je ne voulais pas… je… pas… Une fois de plus, Goku ne savait pas quoi dire. Embêté de voir le yokai ainsi et frustré par son incompréhension, Sanzo consentit à adopter un ton moins agressif. Il était conscient que Goku ne lui livrerait rien s'il pensait qu'il était furieux contre lui.

- C'est bon. Dis-moi simplement ce que tu as que je puisse enfin aller dormir un peu.

- Non, murmura Goku, mettant son drap au dessus de sa tête, comme pour se protéger.

- Non ? Un dangereux rictus forma aussitôt les lèvres de Sanzo. C'était vrai qu'il avait plus de patience quand il s'agissait de Goku, mais il ne fallait pas non plus exagérer. Surtout, il n'avait pas de patience pour les attitudes puériles. Il retira le drap de la tête du brun et le prit par le menton, l'obligeant ainsi à tourner son visage vers lui. Je ne vais pas me contenter de cette réponse saru. Il resserra ses doigts sur la peau du yokai, comme pour lui dire qu'il ne pouvait pas lui échapper. Avec hésitation, Goku ouvrit de nouveau les paupières, mais il ne pouvait se résoudre à regarder Sanzo dans les yeux.

- Je ne peux pas te le dire… parvint-il à murmurer d'une voix empreinte de tristesse et de culpabilité.

- Et pourquoi donc ? Questionna Sanzo. D'habitude, dès que quelque chose perturbait le brun, celui-ci venait lui en faire part.

- J'ai… j'ai peur… Sanzo… terriblement peur…

- Peur ? Et de quoi ?

- Que… que tu… me rejettes… répondit Goku, si bas que Sanzo faillit ne pas l'entendre. Faillit. Car il avait entendu, et si le yokai avait voulu troubler Sanzo, alors il avait réussi avec succès. Pourquoi le rejetterait-il ? Pourquoi Goku s'était-il mis cette idée stupide en tête ? Ce qu'il avait à lui dire était donc si terrible pour qu'il en vienne à redouter un abandon de sa part ? Après avoir lâché le menton de Goku, Sanzo s'assit à ses côtés.

- Tu gémis sans cesse pour de la bouffe, et tu es toujours dans mes pattes même quand je désire être tranquille et pourtant je ne t'ai jamais rejeté. Je ne vois pas pourquoi je le ferai maintenant, affirma le moine sur un ton ennuyé mais convaincu.

- C'est différent…

- Goku… quoique ce soit, je ne vais pas te rejeter, dit Sanzo, légèrement plus agacé. La voix ennuyante du yokai viendrait le hanter jour et nuit. Non merci.

- Tu veux dire… que… je suis un poids… pour toi ?

- Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire Goku. Maintenant, dis-moi ce qui ne va pas, je suis fatigué.

- Tu… tu me rejetteras pas ?… pro… promis ?

-Viens en droit au fait.

Goku se redressa alors lentement, son visage venant se placer à quelques centimètres de celui de Sanzo. Ses yeux dorés croisèrent finalement les améthystes. Il ne pleurait plus mais regardait le blond avec tant d'émotion que Sanzo fit un léger mouvement de recul, soudainement embarrassé de se trouver si près de Goku.

- Je… en fait… je… Goku s'interrompit pour mâchouiller nerveusement ses lèvres.

- C'est quand tu veux ! S'impatienta Sanzo qui perdait de plus en plus son calme sous le regard étrange de Goku. C'est le seul adjectif qu'il trouva pour le qualifier. Etrange, pour ne pas dire perturbant.

- C'est… C'est pas facile à dire… laisse-moi le temps…

- Je crois t'avoir laissé suffisamment le temps !

- C'est que… c'est juste que…

- Arrête de tourner autour du pot ! Sanzo nota que Goku s'était remis à trembler, mais ce qui le dérouta vraiment, fut de voir les yeux du brun délaisser les siens pour se poser sur ses lèvres. A cet instant précis, quelque chose en lui le mit en alerte et il éloigna sa tête de celle de Goku avant de changer d'avis subitement et d'annoncer simplement : Très bien, nous reparlerons de tout ça une autre fois.

Il allait pour se lever, quand deux bras musclés s'enroulèrent autour de son cou, juste avant qu'il sente quelque chose de chaud et mouillé sur sa bouche. Sanzo avait inconsciemment fermé les yeux lorsque Goku l'avait attiré sans prévenir contre lui, mais il les ouvrit aussitôt quand il comprit ce que Goku était en train de faire. Il repoussa automatiquement le yokai par les épaules, brisant par la même occasion le contact intime établi entre eux. Pour un moment, le temps ne sut plus trop quoi faire, alors il ne fit rien.

Puis, Sanzo posa ses doigts sur les lèvres de Goku qui s'apprêtait à renouveler son geste. Cette action stoppa immédiatement le yokai qui le dévisageait maintenant avec anxiété. Sanzo, tout en lui offrant un regard navré, secoua la tête doucement en signe de refus, puis se dégagea rapidement de l'étreinte du yokai. Il se releva sans un mot, les longues mèches blondes de sa frange recouvrant son regard, accentuant plus encore l'empreinte sombre qui le caractérisait.

- San… Sanzo ?

Le moine ne répondit pas, préférant quitter la pièce dans les secondes qui suivirent. A l'instant où il ferma la porte derrière lui, il laissa tomber son dos contre cette dernière. Il porta machinalement une main à sa bouche, la scène qui venait de se passer défilant en boucle dans sa tête. Il ne pouvait pas croire que Goku l'avait embrassé… pourtant, ça expliquait bien des choses. Oui… ça expliquait même beaucoup de choses.

Il entendit ensuite Goku s'avancer vers la porte. Tous ses muscles se crispèrent instantanément. Il ne voulait pas voir Goku. Pas maintenant. Il pensa que Goku allait ouvrir la porte, mais ce dernier n'en fit rien, se contentant simplement de s'appuyer dessus.

Il savait que Goku était en train de pleurer. Il pouvait l'entendre distinctement d'où il était. Mais que pouvait-il y faire ? Il ne savait pas quoi penser de tout ça. Il était perdu, choqué même. Cependant, il savait une chose. Une chose qu'il venait de réaliser, une peine immense se diffusant dans son corps pour confirmation : Plus rien ne serait jamais comme avant entre eux.

Finalement, la voix cassée de Goku atteignit ses oreilles. Implorante.

- Sanzo… pardon… pardon... je savais que je n'aurais pas dû… mais c'était si dur de garder ça pour moi… tellement dur… chaque jour… de plus en plus dur… J'avais si mal… à l'intérieur… pardon… je ne le ferai plus jamais… mais s'il te plaît reviens… je… Sanzo… reviens… » Lorsque Goku ouvrit finalement la porte, Sanzo n'était plus là.

Owari.

* * *

(1) Le paradis terrestre.

Quoi ? Je fais encore du mal à Goku ? Hum… moi, plus j'aime, plus je fais souffrir…

Eheheh… t'inquiète Sanzo, je ne t'oublie pas… tu sais que je t'ADORE…


End file.
